The Wars of Family
by rainb0wunic0rnhannah
Summary: Star Wars (Kind of AU). Princess Primuna Zora Naeberrie is the voted Princess of Naboo. Her younger twin sister, Padme, was Voted Queen the same year. The Midi-Chlorian count in Primuna is high, and when she is taken away for her own protection, she did not expect to find love of all things. (Obi Wan/OC)
1. Chapter 1

The Queen and the Princess Zora both appeared on the screen, and they both informed the Viceroys of the Trade ending. The Meeting had begun, and Princess Zora sat back in her chair, she huffed and rolled her eyes, not caring about the Senate and the upcoming War, for she knew it couldn't be stopped at any rate. She sat up with the meeting ended and bowed to the Representatives and Senators of Naboo.  
"Thank you fo your input, Senators." She turned and left the Throne Room, folowing her sister, Queen Amidala. "Amidala, you are sure you do not want to commit your planet to war, because war seems to want your planet." Princess Zora stated, her elaborate hair masked by her big scarf-metal covering. Her dress brushed the floor and the metal clicked. "Amidala, permission to remove the hair elaboration, and metal on the dress." She turned to her sister.  
"You need no formalities with me, sister, you are welcome to call me what you wish. Permission granted, Primuna." Primuna sighed in relief, and et her curls fall loose, she washed off her face paint and removed the metal waistband, shoulder-blade holders and leg clamps.  
"Padme, you may have to get out the Decoys again, the Viceroys will not let this go easily." Primuna Zora Naeberrie stated, letting her sister walk ahead of her. She turned and watched as she saw droids lining up around the Palace of Theed. She quickly changed into her handmaid uniform, followed by her sister, and dressed the decoys in elaborate clothes.  
"Thank you Sabe, Sera, for being our decoys." She smiled and let the events take place.

She followed the decoys and the rest of the handmaidens through the streets behind many droids. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere and as they walked out of the Palace doors, two Jedi jumped off the balcony and slay all of the droids. She looked on as a handmaiden, relieved to be out of all the metal of a Princess, she was only fourteen for crying out loud, and she did not need the pressure of duties weighing down on her, as well as her education. They walked all the way to the hangar, where there were more droids holding the pilots and watching over the ships. The handmaidens stood behind the decoy Queen and Princess, and watched on. The Jedi tried to put forward the motion that she leaves.  
"We are brave your highness." Padme stated to the decoy. She nodded, and let the Jedi take her to Corescant. They boarded the royal ship, and left Naboo; going into the Queen's room and letting the decoy do her business as a 'Queen'. Primuna nodded to the decoys and thanked them again. They undressed the decoys and re-dressed her in another dress.  
Primuna went towards the main control and flight room, finding the two Jedi in there and the three pilots.  
"The Queen and Princess need their rest, they are not to be disturbed until morning." She stated, and caught the eye of the younger Jedi, and she smiled at him. "Thank you, for saving us, Master Jedi." She said to the older one. "And you too, young Padawan." She bowed down to them, and left the room, not realising the younger of the two following her.  
She travelled back to the Queen and stood behind her as the droid that saved them was taken towards the two Royals.  
"This one little droid save all of our eyes."  
"Then this droid will be commended. What is it's number?" The decoy asked, looking past 'her' personal pilot at the small droid.  
"It's R2-D2, your highness." He stated moving out of the way.  
"You will be commended R2-D2, Padme, Primuna; take this droid and clean it."  
"Yes your highness." Prim and Padme walked away from the Queen and Princess decoys and took the little droid to the droid bay and cleaned it up the best they could. Primune was running an oil bath, while cleaning the droid, and Padme was cleaning out the little hatches. A weird creature, known as a GunGun to Primuna came through the door.  
"Oh, exsqueeze me! Hello, mysa name is Jar Jar Binks, whosa is you?" He asked, looking surprised at the resemblance between the two girls.  
"I'm Padme, and this is my twin sister, Primuna." Primuna waved at the GunGun, laughing.  
"You're a GunGun aren't you?" Padme asked.  
"Yes!" He said, and started to tell his life story, so Primuna just carried on cleaning. She finished cleaning him up, and smiled at the shine.  
"Good as new, R2. Thank you." She smiled at the droid.

...  
"WAIT!" Primuna called, catching up to the Jedi, JarJar and R2.  
"The Queen requests you take these two with you, for help." The pilot said, nodding to Padme and Primune.  
"No more commands from the Highness today." The older Jedi said. "This is not a good idea... Stay close to me." He said, and they walked along to the main town near by, Mos Eisley. They walked all the way through the town, until they came upon a small dealer shop with lots of droids and parts.  
Primuna stopped and looked around, instead of paying attention, she walked around, and found some stuff really interesting.  
"Are you an angel?" She heard the little kid talking to Padme. Primuna smiled and kept looking around, with JarJar. She looked around more and shook her head when JarJar made this creature pop up, and the little kid, Anakin, had to show JarJar how to stop the bot moving around. Primuna turned and left the shop, following Qui-Gonn, which is what she found out the man's name was. She kept walking around near where they were, sort of missing the heavy metal of her dress and hair piece. She watched as JarJar was about to eat something of another man's shop, so she was tempted to laugh, but didn't, because it looked bad. She could feel something though, a breath of wind.  
"My bones are aching... there's a storm coming Ani, you better head home!" The old lady said to the little kid, and the little kid offered them all shelter at his house. They entered the little hut, and Primuna stuck close to Qui-Gonn, not following her twin, for she was too afraid that their secret would be discovered. She talked with the mother very little, she talked a lot about Anakin and their family. They had a small dinner with the mother and Anakin, as they waited for the storm to pass over. Primuna excused herself, and the next day they were back at the shop.  
"The Queen would never approve of this." Padme said. She folded her arms and sat down.  
"The Queen never has to know." Qui-Gonn said.  
"I don't approve." Padme said, pushing backwards in the seat. Primuna gave her sister the 'Don't give our position away' look. She sighed and went back to the house where Anakin and his mother lived, she sat down in the living room and waited for a few hours, not caring what happened, missing her family, her friends, her palace and her life. She hated life as a handmaiden. She eventually fell asleep on their couch, where she was approved to sleep by the mother. She slept soundly that night, but her tiredness took it's toll and she only woke ten minutes before everyone left to go to the pod race. She sat up quickly and caught an apple that JarJar had accidentally slipped across the room, it was a second away from hitting Anakin's head.  
"Thanks!" He said, and she threw him the apple, letting him take a small bite. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.  
"Good Luck, Anakin!" She said, and she got changed quickly, leaving for the Pod Race Arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the views, and the positive feedback from some people via PM.

* * *

She sat down and watched as Anakin dragged his pod out of the hangar. She waved and cheered when they announced Anakin's name. She smiled at him and put two thumbs up in a sign of good luck, and wished the best for him.  
"Good Luck Anakin..." She whispered, sensing a small loss of hope from his small mind, but she pushed that thought aside and Smiled as the match was about to begin. And the Pod Race began.  
"The Queen trusts my judgement, as does Princess Zora, little handmaiden."  
"You assume too much." Primuna grunted, folding her arms and following him. Primuna gasped when Anakin's pod stopped working, and his pod died. Primuna looked confused and hurt, and she ended up using what she had called as 'Mind Power' when she was a kid, to fix the insides of his engine, and his pod picked up the engine and speed too. The first round after that was pretty boring to Prim, for Anakin was safely through. Prim cheered when Anakin's pod drove by. His was bekated a little, but it still went quite quickly, and his pod started to move up the ranks. She watched on the little screen that tracks your pod where Anakin was and nearly cried out when he kept getting bumped into by Sabulba. She could tell that Sabulba was cheating, and she just couldn't watch that, so she turned away and refused to watch the race. Primuna heard the breaking of Sabulba's pod and looked down to see Anakin win. She turned and grinned, and when she was put on the floor from the lift, she ruffled the kid's hair and hugged him tightly. She celebrated with Anakin, but suddenly turned and was told it was time to leave. She bid farewell to Shmi and hugged her with tears in her eyes.  
"Goodbye Shmi." She kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." She walked back to the ship with Padme, R2 and Qui-Gonn. When she reached the ship, she first checked on Sera, her decoy, and then on the younger Jedi, Obi Wan. She smiled at him.  
"Hello, Jedi." She said to him, he stood up quickly, banging his head on the rail above him.  
"Hello Primuna." He said rubbing some grease off of his hand. She shook his hand and walked with him back up to the deck.  
"How was the time we were gone?" She asked, walking at a slow pace with him.  
"It was uneventful, the Queen is quite impatient to leave." He said, and she roled her eyes, Sabe could get agitated if someone was close to discovering her secret. She walked with him to the pilot's cabin, and then Padme, Anakin and the Pilot ran in.  
"Qui-Gonn is in trouble!" Anakin shouted.  
"Set off, fly low." Obi Wan said. "Over there." They moved quickly over, and Qui-Gonn jumped onto the ship, Primuna stayed behind in the pilot's cabin to see to flying the ship, and as did Padme as they were not welcome in the Jedi business.

Later that night, Padme and Primuna snuck onto the main deck, and watched the transmission from Naboo from their main senator, and Primuna sighed. There was nothing she could do to save them, and the death toll was rising. Padme looked over to Anakin and they started to talk, Primuna looked over to them two.  
"And the Princess grows weaker and she's more scared." She stated. "Goodnight Anakin." Primune nodded to them both and left to her dorm.

...  
They landed on Cortescant, and were greeted by Senator Palpatine. Primuna stood behind the decoy Queen and Princess, acting like just another hand maiden, again missing the feeling of the metal weighing down on her, another reminder of why there were perks to being a Queen. Padme and Primuna stood on either side of the decoy Queen and Princess, on either side, like her body guards. She watched on as the decoys and Senator Palpatine talked about either a vote of no confidence or a council vote. She waited for the meeting to end, and then her and Padme travelled on an errand for the decoy Queen, to find out more, in their diguise, they could travel around quicker. They could move around in no fear of attack. They moved to find out more about the Chancellors and the Senator.  
Primuna ran into the room as she saw Padme back as her Queen, and the Princess still as a decoy. She ran in just as Padme decided to go back to Naboo.  
"No, your highness, you must not go back!" Primuna said, and her sister turned to her, and gave her a look with a tear in her eye.  
"I must go back for my people." She stated, and turned, leaving the Planet Corescant and travelling back to Naboo. Primuna followed her sister onto the ship, and Padme let her sister change her out of her Queen uniform, and dress the decoy, Sabe.  
"We have gone home, but I am still in danger, so I will remain as Padme." Padme smiled at her sister and changed into a simple leather dress with a hood. All of the handmaidens wore the same thing. They landed on Naboo and JarJar went in search for the GunGuns.  
JarJar said that there were no GUnGuns so he took them to the sacred place where they travel to if in trouble.  
Sabe as Amidala went forwards and tried to sway the council of GunGuns, and she seemed to be failing, and so Sera, the decoy princess stepped forwards. The two real royals could see the failure happening in front of them, so they decided to finally confront what they had been hiding away from everyone.  
"Your Honour, I am Queen Amidala."  
"And I Princess Zora, we are sorry for our decoys, they were necessary to protect us. My real name is Primuna Zora Naeberrie, and we come in peace to form an alliance to finally destroy the Droids and run the Federation from our home." She looked forwards at the GunGun Boss. Padme performed a speech that seemed to sway the council, and an alliance was formed. Primuna turned and caught the eye of Obi Wan, she winked at him, and his being still confused, smiled at her. She turned to Obi Wan and Qui-Gonn. "I am also sorry for our deception to you, and sorry for letting you believe that we were simple handmaidens." Primuna turned to Padme.  
"Padme, I will go not as a decoy, but as Princess Zora. I will be the Princess I am meant to be and I can help destroy them."  
"No, Zora, this is too dangerous."  
"I am Primuna, and I will stay as who I am, Princess Primuna Zora Naeberrie, and I will fight as that." She stated. Standing tall, she took her clothes from her decoy, who curtsied, and in return, Prim curtsied, and she went to change to be herself. As soon as she felt the metal wirghing down on her ahain, she knew she would be able to fight as she was. When they arrived at Theed, they split into two groups, one with the decoy Princess, and the Decoy Queen and one with Padme and Princess Zora. Two Princesses in the same clothes to confuse them. They sent the signal and went forward, attacking the droids. The handmaids followed the decoy Zora, and the rest of the pilots and attackers followed the real Princess.  
"Your honour, please, get to safety, batle is no place for a Princess."  
"You're not saying that to Padme, so why me? Just because I dress like a Princess now, I am still the Primuna you have known since I met you." She stated to Obi Wan, turning away, and walking briskly towards the door. She followed orders from her personal pilot, and the royals and staff took the long way. They ran all the way to the door, but the next place was blocked by Droidikas. They all ran through the doors and to the next corridor, which they proceeded to run through. They were being shot at, so they continued to run, and then hid behind some pillars, shooting the droids. Primuna kept shooting down the droids advancing on them.  
"Go, Padme! Take the way up! I'll follow soon!" They travelled up the window ledge, and the decoys and the real royal followed very soon after. It again was up the window ledge, and then through the corridors, to distract them more they all split up, the real royal and most of the fighters, and then the decoys with others. She ran forwards and watched as the real Queen (Padme) was captured and taken, and she knew the only way she was to save her sister, was to try and distract the droids and the Viceroys.  
The decoys ran forwards and distracted the droids, taking them with them. The real princess came through the doors, took out her elaborate hair piece, and removed the metal and cloaks from her dress,  
"Thank you, Viceroy, for your co-operation." She stated, grabbing a gun from her throne. "Now, we will discuss a new treaty." She grasped her gun tightly in her hand, quickly checking that her sister was okay.


End file.
